


hubris is (not) fine.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Curiosity Killed D'Obscene [1]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: they've disappeared.
Series: Curiosity Killed D'Obscene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148162





	hubris is (not) fine.

the first thought that occurs to him is,  _ where did everyone go _ ?

he walks around the old clinic. there's countless blueprints and plans on the walls about ways to make the public believe the truth that kept going right over their heads. at one point, they were neatly organized on the wall, switched out every time a new one became preferable. but that point isn't now. they're torn, holes ripping through the carefully sketched lines. 

hubris turns a corner, then wishes he didn't, because it's a mess. there's shattered glass and poison (left from  _ her _ , the accursed bastard) burned through the tile floor like acid at one point, cracking the once clean marble into pieces. walking through the hall would be like stepping into a death trap. he walks away.

but all that- the state of the lab he held so highly back then, the waste of supplies and evidence -it all doesn't matter to him. what's relevant is the single fact that the rest of his revolutionaries (calling them his friends would be a weakness he can't show, and that'd make him mourn far harder than he wanted to, and maybe he's just so scared of how it may be when he finally acknowledges his feelings) are gone. they either disappeared, or…

no, no, no. they're not dead. they're fine. obviously they just… got out. they slid away before that  _ bitch _ caught them. she didn't kill them. hubris is sure they just ran away.

and then he walks outside and sees an orange cloak. right, that's evidence enough they ran off. he dropped it, most likely. hubris goes to pick it up.

there's blood on the inside.


End file.
